She'll Never Know
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: It is about Orochimaru and Anko's meeting in the Forrest of Death and words unspoken.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto, the title, the characters. All work of the real series and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**She'll Never Know**

Orochimaru returned for her but she'll never know. He knew she was coming he could sense her, so he waited.

Anko knew he had returned but did not know why. She knew he was somewhere in the dark forest she could sense him, so she searched.

He knew she'd gotten stronger, he knew of all her achievements, because he'd watched her throughout the years and was proud of her even if he would never admit it.

She knew she'd gotten stronger, she reflected on all her achievements, she wished he'd watched her throughout the years and was proud of her even if she would never admit it.

He saw her, and he attacked.

She saw him, and fought back.

She caught him. She pinned his right hand and her left hand with a kunai knife. She intertwined the fingers of his left and her right hand and started to speak the words that would end both their lives.

He appeared behind her. He spoke the words that would save her life as he watched the faux hands slip out of her grasps.

She was angry. She hurled the kunai at him.

He was amused. He blocked the kunai with little effort.

He was glad she fought him, that she tried to kill him, and pleased that she used a forbidden jutsu that would result in them dying together.

She was glad she fought him, that she tried to kill him, and proud that she used a forbidden jutsu that would result in them dying together.

He wanted to touch her; no he needed to touch her. So he forced her into submission with the cursed seal.

She didn't want him to touch her; she didn't want to need his touch. So she tried to fight submitting to the cursed seal.

She hated being so weak; she hated needing anything from him. She knew after all this time he still hadn't changed. He was still selfish. He still didn't care about her.

He loved being her weakness; he found pleasure in her need for him. After all this time his feelings had changed. He was still selfish. Yet, he did care deeply for her.

She felt the cruelty of his words, cut into her soul as he gently caressed her face. Her heart ached as she remembered how he abandoned her. She wanted to hate him. There was no love from him just pain.

He intensified the cruelty of his words, to cut her very being but couldn't resist gently caressing her face. His heart ached as he remembered how she refused to follow him. He wanted her to hate him. There would be love if she could get past the pain.

He needed her heart to fill with hatred, even if that hatred was for him. Then the seal would activate. She would crave him and seek him. She would be his forever.

She couldn't fill her heart with hatred, especially not with hatred for him. The seal would not activate. She did crave him and in her heart kept him. She was his forever.

She watched him leave her once again. She wasn't surprised he is Orochimaru he loves only himself.

He hated he had to leave her once again. He wasn't surprised; she is Anko the only person he loves beside himself.

_A/N_

_This is my 2nd fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not afraid of constructive criticism, I just don't want to be burned so no flames please._


	2. So Many Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: It had been years since Anko and Orochimaru had met face-to-face. Their recent meeting in the Forrest of Death had left them both with questions.

* * *

**So Many Questions**

Lying on her bed Anko asked herself, "Why was he having this affect on me?" It's been so long, I should be so much stronger now.

Why was she having this affect on me? It's been too long; she should not still be my weakness, Orachimaru thought as he sat in a tree across from Anko's bedroom window.

When will the pain stop? His words still, cut like a knife.

When will the hate start? My words should have pierced her heart.

What do I have to do to break free? I can't believe he's still got a hold of me.

What do I have to do to break through? I can't believe she still resist me.

Who was I trying to fool? He could see the jealously I didn't even know was there.

Who was I fooling? I am sure she could see the pain I didn't even know was still there.

How could he just walk away? He has not changed.

How could she just let me walk away? She has not changed

Why has time forsaken me? Now that my feelings for her have evolved the wounds are much deeper.

Why has time not healed these wounds? My heart bleeds for him today like it did yesterday.

What can I do to stop this? I don't need this, I don't need her

What did I do to deserve this? I don't want this, I don't want him.

When can I just walk away and not want to turn back? Each time it gets harder and harder to leave her.

When will his walking way not affect me? Each time it gets harder and harder to watch him leave.

How can I say goodbye? When I constantly think of her

How can I accept goodbye? When I don't want him to go

Where can I go to get away? His memory still haunts me, even my dreams.

Where can I go to shake these feelings? Her beauty still lures me, even in my dreams.

_Anko turns off the light on her nightstand_.

Who can escape their dreams? I only dream of Orochimaru

_Orochimaru smiles and leaps out the tree. _

Who can escape their dreams? I only dream of Anko

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot but since I was encouraged to continue I decided to add one more chapter ;-)


	3. A Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Once again I have been encourage to do another chapter for this story. This will be last chapter. I am glad that this story has been so well received. Thanks for the positive reviews :)

* * *

**A Decision**

I awake from yet another night in which he has invaded my dreams.

I have dreamt of her once again, and awake alone.

It is as if he will forever haunt me.

Her memory continues to haunt me.

_Anko leaves her apartment, feeling so alone. Trying to ignore the whispers and stares of the others as she walks the streets of Konaha._

_Orochimaru follows her, as long as he is alive she'll never be alone. Paying close attention to the whispers and stares of the others as she walks the streets of Konaha._

Even after all these years, they still have not fully accepted me, but there's no reason for Orochimaru to comeback for me.

Even after all these years, they still have not fully accepted you, and that is one of the reasons why I've comeback for you.

_She stops and looks longingly over the railing of the bridge._

Why didn't you leave with me Anko? I could've saved you from this.

Why did you leave me Orochimaru? I could've saved you from this.

Do you think of me, as I think of you Anko?

Do I ever cross your mind, as you do mine, Orochimaru?

_She leans on railing looking down at the shallow stream as her sadness becomes heavy._

Yes, Anko you're always on my mind.

_He is so close to her she can feel his breath on the back of her neck. _

No, need to lie Orochimaru, you never think of me.  
_She does not turn around to face him. He cannot see the tears she is fighting back. _

Why don't you believe me Anko?

Why should I believe you Orochimaru?

_He did not have an answer. There is an uncomfortable silence. _

I was just going to be another vessel for you.

You were never just a vessel you meant more to me.

Then why did you do what you did? I cared about you respected you; I deserved much better then that from you.

He starts to say, "I wanted to you to stay with me. I do care about and respect you, now even more; which is why I've decided you do deserve better, better than me," but he does not say it out loud.

Goodbye Anko

_He quickly disappears._

Don't say goodbye Orochimaru

S_he turns around but he is already gone. _


End file.
